respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Rifle
(through Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack) • (through Summer Camp Gun Collection) • (through Warrior Bunny Kit) • (during 3rd Trial of the Summer Camp 3 (Event)) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 1 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Rifle|currency = Paid}} Hunter22.png|Old Design Of Hunter Rifle. Hunter2.png|Hunter Rifle Equipped View. Eddc image.jpg|Hunter Rifle's Visor Wsb 600x174 HUNTER.jpg|The "Hunter Rifle" in Real Life. Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 6.09.05 pm.png|New design of Hunter Rifle in menu! Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 5.26.30 pm.png|A glitch with the Hunter rifle! Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.52.54 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.53.02 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.59.37 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (1) during the Easter Holiday Update (2015). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.59.42 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (2) during the Easter Holiday Update (2015). Screen_Shot_2017-06-05_at_10.38.12_pm.png|Hunter rifle with new skin. Added in archery tournament (update) imagesL9OKV2OR.jpg|The Hunter Rifle in the First Easter Egg Hunt. The Hunter Rifle is a Sniper Rifle that was added in the Easter Holiday Update and can be obtained by completing the first Easter Egg Hunt or by buying it separately. Strategy The Hunter Rifle is a very powerful weapon and it is able to annihilate almost anyone except elites (because they have way too much Health) with just a single body shot, although if you are a fan of head-shots you are welcome to aim for the opponent's head. This mighty gun of course comes with disadvantages, as it lacks a cross-hair and the only way to obtain one is of course, toggling the cross-hair button, which reduces your field of vision but improves your Accuracy significantly. Note that players who have at least +5% Health will NOT die with a bodyshot (variables include the 5% and 10% more Health perk), instead it will kill in just 1Headshot. This gun would have been one of the most powerful weapons if it didn't have the one major disadvantage that plagues both the Sniper Rifle and the Anti Material Sniper Rifle alike: The lack of an easily available auto aim. For the best camping spot, go to somewhere you can see everything and back-sight is protected (which means, no one kills you from the back) and quick scope the target. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Very powerful, able to kill an unarmored player in one shot, both body shot or head shot. * Very fast reload speed. * Very long and effective Range. * Fairly easy to learn "quick-scoping", compared to the other snipers. * It can be buffed by certain equipments. Disadvantages * Only has one bullet per clip. * Rendered useless by armored enemies who have at least 17% Health, but headshots can still kill in a single hit. * Has a difficult auto aim system, unlike other snipers. * Its damage can be reduced by up to 60% using the U.F. Mask or Biker Bandana, Medic Jacket, and Medic Pants (20% + 30% + 10%). Video Trivia *When reloading, it reloads just like the Shotgun which probably explains the extremely fast reloading speed. * Understandably, the Hunter Rifle is very small compared to the other rifles, which may explain its light weight. * This weapon is based off of a gun in real life called "The Hunter" which is manufactured by HOWA RIFLES. The design between the actual gun and the Respawnables gun has almost no difference. ** It can also be seen as being based off the .308 Deer Rifle which in-game and in real life fires only one bullet before pulling back on the bolt to load the next round. ** It could also be based of the Serbu BFG 50, notably the one bullet clip and bolt action firing system. *It will takes approximately 10 headshots to kill Whiplash, though achieving this "kill" require that you will have to get him stuck in ONE place/corner, and if the distance between the 2 of you is long enough so that his Dual Revolvers's bullets won't hit you. See also * Easter Egg Hunt * Warrior Bunny Kit Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Snipers Category:Skinned Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons